comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Earth Government (Earth-5875)
The Unified Earth Government (UEG), was the central human governing body that administered Earth and its colonies in the Sol system. Formed in 2204, in the aftermath the Interplanetary War, the UEG encompasses the Colonial Marshal Bureau (CMB), the United Nations (UN), and the United Nations Space Command (UNSC). History Origins The Unified Earth Government can trace its roots to the early years of human space expansion and colonization in the Sol system during the late 21st century. It was created by the United Nations in 2095 as a special embassy of political leaders and scientists who were tasked with halting crises that could strike humanity by the next century through the solution of government unification, ecumenism, and colonization of other celestial bodies, such Luna. In 2264, the UEG was reformed as a full-fledged government entity by the UN, as a response to the ongoing Interplanetary War in the 2260s against the numerous secessionists such as the SDF, the Koslovics, leading the UN to absorb most governments on Earth and outside it as one. The goal was to form a sizable and unified governing body that would be able to combat the separatists and terrorists and put it down. Secession and First Contact War With the tensions between the Inner and Outer Colonies seeing no end in sight during the early 26th century, the UEG increased the UNSC's force and military presence in the Outer Colonies in the hopes of preventing civil disputes and mass panic. This action only served to further fuel their aggression, leading to the formation of the Sovereign Colonies movement and the beginning of the Secession. It mostly affected the Outer Colonies, but came to the Inner Colonies when they lost many resources once provided by the Outer Colonies, and the rise of Insurrectionist activity on Tribute and Reach. After the start of the First Contact War in 2552 and the Covenant's annihilation, which began in the Outer Colonies, the UEG transferred its civilian governing duties to the UNSC when the military branch became the biggest protectors of the human species, essentially becoming an unwilling emergent dictatorship as the military became the primary government of humanity. Even though the UEG and the Colonial Marshal Bureau were open to step down in the face of genocide, the Colonial Administration Authority initially resisted the UNSC's rise, only to be mostly stripped of its power. Post-First Contact War Mina Jinn during her inauguration in 2586.]]In February 2586, following the end of the First Contact War, the UNSC passed its administrative power back to the UEG, with Mina Jinn taking the office of Prime Minister from her predecessor, Amul Shastri. Upon her inauguration, Jinn called for a new era of peace among humanity, as well as the process of rebuilding what was lost during the Great War. Upon the shift of power, the UNSC started to face difficulty in shedding its past tasks as the government, and as such, a shadow government led by the Office of Naval Intelligence was formed within the UEG, while the UNSC attempted to regain influence in the few surviving colonies. Many of the colonists who chose to return to the UEG currently see it as merely a front for the actual power of the UNSC. The UEG and UNSC made their move in an effort to retake colonies that were glassed during the First Contact War or those who survived but were left stateless. They found difficulty upon many of the planets being essentially taken over by bandits and outlaws, such as Venezia, or large corporations, such as the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and their reterraforming campaign in Meridian, while others, such as Aleria, were left completely abandoned. Draco III became the first colony successfully taken back and reterraformed, as it had strategic value. Seeing no other way to retake the newly corporate worlds, the UEG made partnerships with them, affording authority, militarization and exploitation of colonial subsidiaries in the hopes of the lost planets gaining back their stability. Not long after, the UEG found itself once again involved in conflicts against returning Insurrectionist groups and Covenant splinter factions. Government and politics UEG Senate , on New York City, on Earth.]]The Unified Earth Government is a representative democracy, headed by a Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is the ultimate head of state and government, being counseled in military matters by the Chief of Naval Operations. The UEG government maintain executive, legislative and judicial branches, with the Unified Earth Government Senate serving as the legislative branch. Numerous offices exist, such as the Secretary of Defense and Minister of the Colonies, the latter position being filled by the the head of the Colonial Marshal Bureau. The Colonial Marshal Bureau is responsible for the handling of legal and law enforcement duties across the UEG sphere of influence. Formed in 2223, the CMB has been designed to serve as an inter-system police force under the UEG. Other executive ministries include the Interstellar Commerce Commission, the Internal Revenue Service, and the Inner Territories Transportation Administration. The UEG Senate is comprised of multiple senators from every remaining human colony. When a planet is fully colonized and governamentally structured, it becomes officially recognized in the UEG, electing a citizen to act as its political representative in the Unified Earth Government Senate Chamber, in New York City, URNA, on Earth. Each planet can have a total of 5 senators, a position shared by most of the remaining Inner Colonies. Foreign relations Ever since the First Contact War, humans were introduced to an array of different species that composed the hegemony, and later on the xenomorphs. After the end of the war, the UEG was left in an initial uneasy peace, the Treaty of 2585, with the sangheili, who allied with the species after being betrayed during the Great Schism and forming the Swords of Sanghelios. After the end of the war, despite aliens not being a part of human everyday life, there are still numerous interactions with non-humans, particularly the sangheili and kig-yar. Many attempts to develop new technology and social relations has occured, such as the formation of the Joint Occupation Zones (JOZs). as well trading and commerce. However, many human supremacist and isolationist groups have arisen following the war, such as Cerberus and Sapien Sunrise. Still, while many still harbor hate or discrimination towards the Covenant's species duo to the genocide of billions of humans during the war, many have to come to accept the sangheili and its Sword of Sanghelios as the only real allies of the UEG and the UNSC during the volatile and dangerous post-war period. While not illegal, it is becoming socially unacceptable for humans to show vicious xenophobic rants in public regarding aliens as inferior or dangerous, and vice-versa with the sangheili. Society The UEG has no official religion, being classified as a secular state. However, many individuals still practice a number of different religions, although much fewer than comparatively from the 20th to 21st century, being a personal matter. The political and social landscape has shaped drastically from religion, becoming dominated by science and logic. Major religions include Christianity, Islam, Hinduism and Buddhism, with the ages-long grudges and intolerance between the various religions has also significantly toned down, mostly duo to the concept becoming obsolete with time, and the exposure to the Covenant, xenomorphs, and forerunner remains, which strengthened the commonality between humanity through a "human first, theology-second" mentality. New religions also emerged, such as the Church of Unitology and the Union of the Journey. Numerous cultural phenomenons also emerged, such as flip music and Cosmic Commedia Cooperative, a form of absurdist theater. Cultural interactions Virtually, no discrimination or segregation is observed among humanity regarding gender, skin color, sexual orientation, ethnicity, or background. Both males and females serve in the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps in equal capacity, with showers and housing facilities being shared by both men and women. This absence of racial and cultural hatred within the UEG started in the 21st century and slowly evolved into an unified mindset, particularly during the Interplanetary War with the rise of the far-right and far-left extremist groups Koslovics and the Settlement Defense Front, which threatened to destroy all that humanity had slowly being able to build until the 22nd century. .]]Much like the cultural shifts and miscegenation brought with globalization on Earth's past, space colonization brought its own unpredictable effects on the numerous colonial population's cultures. Some planets, such as Shanxi, were multicultural from its very beggining, while others, such as Reach, received most of its initial colonists from a given region, or country, of Earth, who annex their cultural marks on the colony's own cultures. With populations settling on different planets, many of the cultures distorted or amalgamated. Despite this, majority of the colonists still consciously held their Earth cultural heritage as the norm. This can be seen through the naming of these colonies, many of which are named after mythology, religion, society, or locales. The massive cultural influence can be seen in Reach, with a largely predominant Hungarian settlers, Madrigal, with its vast Hispanic population, and Shanxi, which retained much of its culture after an amalgamation Chinese and Brazilian cultures. With time, the cultures either retain their many conspicuous traits or disappear entirely, as they become essentially "parodies" of themselves. Differently enough, most Outer Colonies, with settlers from multiple different backgrounds, became chaotic and melting pots, with no distinct cultural origins or evidences, which only became more obvious following the end of the First Contact War, with planets such as Venezia and Carrow becoming home to both human and settlers from the many species of the Covenant. Education , famous for being the school to educate Preston Cole.]]The baseline UEG schooling is done through Glas and computer systems, with many companies, through imperial subsidies, having created programs to facilitate the education of children and adults alike through their preferred area of studies, prioritizing those less fortunate or with dwindling monetary gain, mainly on rural environments or poorer areas on megalopolises. Despite the overwhelming positive reception of these practices, many criticize it for encouraging "lack of interpretative thought", with it being essential only to teaching facts. Public schools offer synthetic teachers, however, classes can readily spiral out of control depending on the area of the school. In classes with more than one hundred students, most of the studying - and teaching - is done through Glas. There are also private academies, that, despite being expensive, offer the finest educational systems in the Unified Earth Government from qualified human teachers. Many offer scholarships in sports in the UNSC for exceptional students. The predominance of the UNSC and large corporations in civilian life casts an air of militarism and corporatism over humanity, with military service and heroism being glorified through UNSC propaganda and the media. The persistent dangers brought from the Interplanetary War, which lingered on through the Insurrectionists during the Secession and both the Covenant and the xenomorphs during the First Contact War helped to shape a culture of military service, with many viewing military service as a matter of duty, while others simply saw it as a way to attain a better life condition, though at a possible dangerous cost. While the media is known to romanticize the UNSC, they particularly distate the rigid regulations of the Office of Naval Intelligence, which adopted methods of hiding dangerous information following the surge of sensationalist news reports and mass panic during the initial years of the Secession. However, the UNSC's need to govern as the emergency human government during the First Contact War, coped with the old grudges held by the Outer Colonies, shaped many's opinions to both the UEG, the UNSC, and the CMB, regarding them as a totalitarian government that hides behind the facade of a friendly and progressive body that still would authorize bombings on civilian territories, which are mostly used as Insurrectionist propaganda. Economy .]]The Unified Earth Credit (cR) is the currency of the UEG, organizing its economic stability through the buy or selling of military equipment, food and goods, supplies and shipping costs. To transport raw materials from one colony to another, the UEG mantain ins its own merchant navy, composed of multiple companies, such as JOTUN Heavy Industries, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, and the AMG Transport Dynamics, organized under the Department of Commercial Shipping. The Department of Commercial Shipping is responsible for regulating and organizing the inter-colonial trade deals. For most of their existence, the Inner Colonies relied on the Outer Colonies for most of their resources, while the Inner Colonies acted as military and industrial strongholds. A crisis soon broke out during the First Contact War with most of their destruction at the hands of the Covenant, forcing the Inner Colonies to work for their own resources. Military UNSC The United Nations Space Command is the main military, exploratory, expeditionary, and scientific body of the Unified Earth Government, formed to protect Earth, its colonies, and its citizens, from pirates, Insurrectionists, terrorists, and other threats, such as the Covenant splinter factions. The UNSC encompasses numerous special forces and militias. It is composed of two branches: the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps, maintaining numerous organizations. During the extraordinary crisis of the Secession and the First Contact War, the UEG transferred its power to the UNSC. UNSC Navy The UNSC Navy is the most important and bigger branch of the UNSC's branches, tasked with the colonization, exploration, expansion and peace-keeping of the UEG. Ever since the Secession, the Navy has only grown, making it fiercer at the face of law breakers, pirates, terrorists, and Insurrectionist, as well as the Covenant. Initially possessing fleets or tens of thousands that operated both independently and under coordination, the Navy suffered catastrophic losses during the First Contact War, being reduced to merely hundreds of ships, in conjunction with the finished [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]] - the only ship that can ensure humanity's protection in the volatile post-war period. UNSC Marine Corps The UNSC Marine Corps officially consists of 700,000,000 enlisted officials and officers alike, as well as Planetary Defense Force Garrisons (PDFGs), keeping peace and order through the UEG's expanding government through star systems. The Marine Corps undertake massive civil construction projects to expand the colonies' governance. The Marine Corps work closely with the Navy, coordinating many of their engagements, but still operating within their own set of rules. The Corps are able to provide a good living for those willing to enlist. Prior to the First Contact War, the Marine Corps consisted of 5 billion soldiers. Sphere of influence Colonies Human systems encompass a small portion of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, which range from the Inner Colonies, which are well-developed and mostly stable, to the Outer Colonies, which, being more recent and less resourceful, struggle with many basic things. By 2490, the UEG had 210 worlds under their control, from outposts, to planets with settlements, to planets with massive cities and military bases. These colonies were under the authority of the Colonial Administration Authority before the First Contact War, only for the governing duties to be passed down to the UNSC at the face of annihilation and the massive corruption within the CAA. The continuing expansion of the UEG, however, was halted with the emergence of the Covenant. The UEG's power over the colonies became little to nonexistent with the end of the First Contact War: the few scattered colonies left having become either completely independent of the UEG or governed under large corporations and conglomerates under their own set of rules. The UEG has incessantly worked to gain control of the few worlds that still wish to be a part of the government, performing many public relations stunts to convince others of its power. Nation-states Within the UEG, there are some national governments, both on Earth and its colonies, which have a limited independence within their own planets or countries. These nations are overseen by the United Nations. Earth Asia *China *Japan *Korea *Pakistan *Russia Africa *East African Protectorate **Kenya **Tanzania Oceania *Australia Americas *Argentina *Brazil *Cuba *United Republic of North America **Canada **Mexico Europe *European Union **Germany **Greater Czechoslovakian Authority **United Kingdom ***England Mars *Katagalugan *Martian Congressional Republic Ganymede *Aigburth Reach *Viery Category:Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Unified Earth Government (Earth-5875)